


Reactions to Letters

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Hogwarts Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall's reactions to Harry's Hogwarts rejection letters. Each chapter of this fic will match the same-number chapter of the other.</p><p>Read the other story first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Albus! How could you! You said he would be safe!”

“Minerva, what are you talking about?”

“Harry is not going to attend school, as he is an internationally wanted thief!”

“That is not possible… The wards say he is at Privet Drive!”

“Are you sure they work? Oh, Albus, this is a disaster… How did his upbringing go so wrong?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Albus! He rejected the offer! He no longer lives at Privet Drive and he now calls himself Sherlock H., and he does not believe in magic.”

Albus Dumbledore went pale, sat down, and wondered how everything could have gone so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall sat down. How was this possible? How could Harry Potter be in another universe?

And what was that about an impending Apocalypse? And Reapers? And some cousin called Gabriel?  Souls and something called a ‘Tuesday Cycle’?

Obviously, Firewhiskey was in order before she tried to explain this to Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

A feeling of dread came over her. A Trickster God, Loki, had adopted Harry Potter? Other gods wanted to kill them? Mysterious deaths may occur in the pureblood society in the future if they visit?

A cup of tea with scotch sounded like a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus’ face turned progressively more ashen as he read the letter. When he finished, he put it down and buried his face in his hands.

“How could that have happened? Harry was her blood, her nephew. How could her family have killed him?”

“I told you so, Albus, I told you!"

“And now he is in the hands of an unknown element, in another universe. How could we defeat Voldemort now? And the death threat…”

“Oh! I’ve forgotten to tell you, there were two post-script notes, attached, that I sent off to the named recipients…”


	6. Chapter 6

“An Assassin? Templars? What in the world…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wrong address? That has never happened before. I should go ask Albus…”


	8. Chapter 8

Albus was deathly pale. “He died? But the wards, the warnings… Nothing ever went off! This is impossible…”

“I had gone and checked both the house and the cemetery, and found old newspapers in the caretaker’s house. Poor boy…”

The headmaster's thoughts raced. ‘ _How can we defeat Tom now? Neville? I must meet him, and in the meanwhile I must research other solution to prophecy-bound people… Perhaps an impenetrable prison…'_


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, he is attending that fascinating Russian school… Well, it’s his choice. Such a shame he’s not here…”

"What? We must get him back! He is crucial to the defeat of the Dark Lord!"

"Albus! Surely you are not thinking of making a child fight the greatest Dark Lord in these Isles in the last 500 years!"


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Where is Harry Potter?”

“I don’t know, Albus. Someone else keeps getting the letters, which keep ending up in the wrong country.”

“We must find him!”


	11. Chapter 11

“What on Earth…  Rightful Heir to the Architect, Master of the Lower House, Lord of the Far Reaches, Duke of the Border Sea, Commander of the Glorious Army of the Architect, and Overlord of the Great Maze? He must be mad, delusional. Albus, his relatives have obviously caused him to go insane. He is rambling about impossible things, the poor boy.”

“I agree, Minerva. We must hurry and retrieve him from them, and cure him of this madness.”


	12. Chapter 12

“What did they do?! How on Earth could sweet Lily’s boy become a criminal? The muggles must have corrupted him! Mass murderer, my word. How could he have gone so wrong?”

“No need to worry, Minerva. I am sure it is either a prank or a misunderstanding. I will go to visit him today. Mind you, it’s strange that my old friend, Arabella Figg who lives near him, has not contacted me for over a year… And if he is guilty, I'll give him a second chance. After all, everyone deserves one, and he must be brought to the Light, to destroy the Dark Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

“Albus! We must rescue Mr Potter at once! He has fallen into one of the Great Breaches!”

“I am sure it’s alright, Minerva. See? My instruments show that the wards are fine, and Harry is as well as he ever was in his Aunt’s care. It must be just a joke - you can remember his father, I'm sure. The Dursleys must have raised him well, if he can joke so easily.”


	14. Chapter 14

  
“I should go to explain this myself. Obviously no one at the orphanage can explain. I wonder how he came to be there, truly? Why would his relatives have abandoned him?”


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Mr Potter,

I apologise for the previous letter. I have indeed double-checked the records, and discovered that you have completed the school already.

However, may I interest you in a teaching position at our school, as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor? You may not be aware, but the school is not restricted in hiring beings of any race as its teachers or students.

If you are interested, please reply soon. We have not had any decent applicants for years, and there may well be a curse on the position. As you have a degree in curse breaking, you could look at it.

 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Mr Potter, 

good luck with saving the Universe. I happen to know the Doctor, so I understand. 

Feel free to not visit Hogwarts and bring ruin upon it.

 

Minerva McGonagall


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Mr Potter,

I will retrieve you from asylum next Monday. I assure you magic and Second Sight are both very real, and you are not delusional.

 

Sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Mr Potter, 

It is certainly possible to postpone or start later than other students, as long as you study the coursework at home. I will put your name down for next year, then.

 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress


	19. Chapter 19

“Albus! Mr Potter has become a Dark Lord!”

“Oh dear.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Mr Potter, 

I apologise for your early cessation of life, and hope that you are happy working as a Grim Reaper. I will certainly take this case of...neglect?... by Professor Dumbledore as far to court as I can. Also, I believe that I am acquainted with your supervisor, whom I have met many years ago. How is her scythe? Was she allowed to keep it as a chainsaw?

Please tell Grell I said hello.

 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress


End file.
